


Quarter Past Midnight

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Firefighter Dean Winchester, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean and Cas take their first date at Dean’s favorite coffee shop.





	Quarter Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Coffee Shop AU
> 
> Continued from [ Just Add Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943235).  
> I'm not sure if this is cheating or not because this isn't a separate AU for the coffee shop but it happens in a coffee shop, so close enough for me. 
> 
> As always, many thanks to Andromytta for being beta!
> 
> I was listening to [ Quarter Past Midnight - Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1VzzNbfPaM), so if you want to check it out, that's the song for this story. It'll set the mood up for the story. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Neal

When Dean had first seen the photographer, he was struck by how hot he was, even at a distance. When he’d gotten closer, the picture had only gotten better and when the guy stared and stammered at him, Dean felt the rising hope that the alpha, a good smelling alpha of fresh blueberries and honey, had liked him too. That was confirmed for him when the alpha had invited him to coffee. They went right away because there was no time like the present – Dean was digging his scent and he didn’t have to work the next day so the sky was the limit. So there they were, riding along together in the Impala as Dean drove them to his favorite coffee house. He glanced at Cas next to him, who was busy picking nervously at his khaki pants. “Do you do this sort of thing often?”

Cas swiveled his head around and turned unblinking blue eyes on Dean. The guy had an intense stare and what’s more, he tilted his head to the left curiously, which made him look a little like a confused puppy. It was adorable. “Which? Take sexy pictures or go get coffee with attractive omegas?”  Cas also had the best gravelly voice, it practically gave Dean the shivers.

Dean laughed at the question. “Um, the picture thing.”

“No, not really.” Cas answered promptly as they pulled into the parking lot of the coffee house, Blue Moon Coffee. It was located in the hollowed out shell of an old speakeasy and had something of a clandestine air around it when one stepped inside. It had been Sam that introduced Dean to it, though he pretended to not like it, of course, it just happened to be close to the firehouse. Cas continued to speak. “Normally it’s all senior pictures, weddings, and babies. A sexy calendar is something of a novelty.”

“Hey, at least the eye candy isn’t bad.” Dean shot back as he parked Baby and turned her off.

Cas turned to him with a shrug. “I suppose that’s true. Some of it was better than the rest though.” Blue eyes wandered down Dean’s body appreciatively, making the omega smile. Now that they had established that they were both digging each other, it seemed the alpha was less shy.

Dean tapped Castiel on the shoulder. “Come on, nights a-wastin’.” They climbed out of the impala at the same time, though the alpha came around to the rear of the car and waited for Dean so they could walk in together. Dean appreciated it; it was not stereotypical alpha behavior and that was promising. They walked to the door side by side but Cas went ahead of him to open the door which he held open for Dean. Dean grinned at him and squeezed his shoulder as he went by. The guy knew how to be polite. It was nice.

They went to the counter where Dean ordered an Americano and Cas ordered a macchiato, then the alpha swiftly pulled out his wallet to pay. “I’ll buy.” He said quickly, sending Dean a challenging look.

“You don’t have to, Man.” Dean said, reaching for his own wallet.

Cas reached out and gently touched his forearm. “Please let me buy? I asked you to coffee and I’ll pay.”

Dean smiled slowly. “Is this a date, Cas?”

Cas’s smile back was tentative. “I’d like it to be… if that’s okay with you.” His cheeks were coloring a little.

Dean took his hands away from his pockets, content to let Cas pay. “It’s okay with me. In fact, it’s great.”

“Good.” Castiel said decisively, though his cheeks were still pink in color. He turned to the barista and paid for their drinks. They moved off to wait for them by the counter. “I haven’t been on a date in a long time, I may be rusty.”

“Eh, that’s okay. I haven’t been on a date in a while either.” Dean said honestly, which was true. He didn’t date so much as he picked up strangers in bars for one night stands, but there was just something about Cas, at least, something more than just a good smell. It was in the way the guy gazed at him, staring as if he could see his very soul. It made him feel very exposed but also slightly aroused too. The barista gave them both their drinks and Dean tapped Cas’s arm, then led him towards the tables upstairs. They settled in at a couch that was tucked in a back corner; it was a little removed from the tables and gave the air of privacy, which Dean liked. “So, if you don’t date much, then why me?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Cas colored a little with his coffee cup tilted towards his lips. He sipped his drink then set it down on the little table in front of the couch before he answered. “I could tell you a lot of things, I suppose. That you are attractive, which you already know. That you smell incredible, which is true of course. But honestly, you intrigue me. You are an omega working in an alpha’s world,  that tells me that you do what you want to, regardless of what everyone thinks.” Cas paused for a moment, licking his lips before he went on. “But mostly, Charlie trusted you with her kitten.”

Dean blinked at the last one. “The kitten did it? Because I’m good with cats?”

“No, not exactly.” Castiel paused, clearly putting his words together. “Charlie must have known that you wouldn’t tease it or play rough with it, that you would treat it kindly. You live in an alpha’s world and instead of being like them, you are like yourself. Different and wonderful.”

“That’s a lot to get from handling a kitten.” Dean wasn’t sure he bought it though he couldn’t deny that hearing Cas’s words made him feel special. He just didn’t think he was that special of a guy. He was a run of the mill firefighter, nothing more, nothing less.

“Well, I spent all day with Charlie. She’s not the sort to give her trust easily, I think.” Castiel added, also quite wisely.

“Alright, now that’s true. Charlie and I go way back.” Dean admitted.

Cas picked up his coffee cup once more. “So, why would you want to go on a date with me? You could have any alpha you wanted, I’m quite sure.”

Dean bought himself a few moments by drinking a sip of coffee, the wheels in his head turning. “I guess because you interested me. You didn’t treat me like a piece of meat when you saw me. You didn’t laugh to find out an omega was a firefighter. You smell incredible and you are hot as fuck, Dude. It’s a pretty nice package, all told.”

Once again, the alpha’s cheeks colored a little. Dean was finding that reaction endearing, he couldn’t help it. Then those blue eyes turned on his, gazing deeply into his eyes. “I don’t think I’m anything special but you make me feel that I am.”

The air around them seemed to slow down and Dean felt completely lost for a long moment, like he could drown in the crystal clear blue of Castiel’s eyes, that he could linger with the alpha forever.  “You make me feel that way too.” The words slipped out of their own accord.

Something miraculous happened then. Castiel smiled though this smile was completely different from everything he had seen so far, it slid across his lips and wrinkled his nose, exposing his gums. It made the alpha even more attractive than he’d been before. It was open and honest and so happy. It took Dean’s breath because he knew that smile was just for him. “I’m glad. I have no doubts that you are special, Dean.”

Dean was struck speechless for a moment, his eyes glued to Castiel’s, blue eyes boring into his green. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he turned his head and tilted his coffee cup to his lips again. Between them, the atmosphere was fraught with a moment so profound that Dean didn’t know what to make of it. The hair on his arms stood up with the feeling that Cas brought out in him, something potent and wonderful and strange. He wanted to live in it forever. Of course, he said something dumb . “So… what kind of books do you like to read?”

Cas just went with it. “I like all manner of things. Mostly mystery novels and philosophy texts. What do you read, Dean?”

Dean answered him, feeling relieved that his question wasn’t too awful and didn’t ruin the moment. The air between them was still sweet and open and they began to talk. The topic bounced from books to music, _“Awww, Led Zeppelin is this best…”_ to cooking, _“What do you mean you don’t know how to cook?” “It’s true Dean, I can burn water.”_ Then to anything under the sun. The hours seemed to fly by them as they talked until finally the coffee shop was empty and a lone barista was putting up the chairs on the tables so he could mop the floor.

Cas looked at his watch. “How did it get to be midnight?”

“I don’t know. Time flies, they say.” Dean felt his heart dropping a little bit. The clock was striking midnight and his date was going to end soon.

Cas stood up and offered Dean his hand. “I suppose we should get out of here and let them close up shop.”

“Yeah.” Dean took Cas’s hand and was soon hauled up onto his feet. He glanced down and then held onto the alpha’s hand, gently leading him to the stairs, his lips twitching at the corners.

Cas didn’t say anything, he just returned the smile and they walked down the stairs, hand in hand. There was a moment’s pause as they threw away their cups and headed out the door. Baby was the only car in the parking lot. They had to let go when they arrived at the car. Dean’s palm tingled in the open air, feeling empty. He unlocked the door for Cas, then opened it up, holding it for the alpha with a wink. Cas gave him another of those gummy smiles as he slid into the car. Dean crossed to the driver’s side and climbed in. Once the car was started, he was slightly startled when Cas took his hand again. Dean grinned at him as he backed out of the parking spot, their hands resting on the bench seat between them. Cas’s grip was just right, not too loose and not too tight and the silence between them was comfortable until they returned to the firehouse and Dean parked next to Cas’s car.

“I had a great time tonight.” Dean said as he shifted Baby into park, turning his eyes to the alpha next to him.

“I did too. I… can we do this again?” Castiel once again looked a little nervous but he was smiling when he asked.

“We’d better.” Dean threatened with a laugh, then he dug into his back pocket with his free hand and came up with his cell phone. He opened the contacts and created a new one before handing the phone to Cas. “Give me your number?”

Cas took the phone with his free hand and entered his number, his other hand still clasping Dean’s lightly. “Here. Text me so I’ll have yours.”

Dean nodded and took the phone back. He quickly sent Cas a text, then put his phone back into his pocket as he heard a faint ‘ping’ from Cas’s side of the car. He looked down at their clasped hands and then back up at Cas. “I guess this is goodbye.”

“No, it’s goodnight. “ With that, the alpha leaned in, his body telegraphing his intent clearly so that Dean could match him, leaning in to bring his lips close. Cas bridged the distance between them and their lips touched. It was soft and sweet. The alpha lingered over them, his lips warm against Dean’s, but he didn’t move to deepen the kiss. It was a gentle tribute that made the air breathe between them the way it had in the coffee shop; as if something profound was blooming between them. Dean wished it would never end. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Goodnight, Dean.” With that, he let go and slid from the car.

Dean watched him go with his heart pounding in his chest and his lips tingling from the contact. He heard the sound of the other car turning over, then Cas’s lights turned on. The alpha backed his car out, pausing to wave once more to Dean before he pulled away. Dean checked the time. A quarter past midnight. He felt like the world just opened up and was strange and new before him. It was hard to think about ending the night, but as he started Baby up again, hope bloomed in his chest. Something good had happened and he wondered if he’d ever be the same.


End file.
